Tainted Innocence
by HeeroXDuo
Summary: Sasuke’s life before and after the Uchiha Massacre. Slight SasuNaru if you look closely. Really sad in my opinion!If you don't know Tsukiyomi is a technique that will trap the victim in an illusory dimensional world by the user.


Summary: Sasuke's life before and after the Uchiha Massacre. Slight SasuNaru if you look closely. Really sad in my opinion!

**Tainted Innocence**

_I used to be happy _

_Always smiling innocently_

_I used to be content_

_Not knowing what sadness meant_

"Big brother here!" an eight-year old Sasuke handed an expensive looking necklace to his brother. The necklace has a beautiful onyx pendant that was connected to a golden chain. The thirteen-year old Anbu captain gracefully raised a slender eyebrow at his little brother.

"What's this?"

"It's a necklace silly," Sasuke giggled, " It's my birthday present for you. I got it cause the black stone reminded me of your eyes!"

"I see," Itachi had a small smile as he looked at the necklace, he looked back at his brother, " Thanks little brother…"

He flicked Sasuke lightly on the forehead. And he smirked as his brother pouted and lighly touch it.

"Hey don't do that!"

Itachi's smirked widened, "So how about that training your keep asking about."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped excitedly.

"You're not joking are you?" Sasuke smiled as his big brother shook his head, "OKAY! Let's go then!"

Sasuke then grabbed his brother and run al the way to the training grounds.

_My eyes that once held love and happiness_

_Now is full of despair and sadness_

_Betrayed by someone close to me _

_Death and blood I did not foresee _

"Ani..aniki?" Sasuke stood frozen as he looked at his dead parents and at his big brother who was holding a bloodied sword. Itachi turned around and looked at his brother. Sasuke's eyes widened further as he looked at his brother's bloodied clothes, his hands dripping blood on the floor.

"Did you…did you kill mom and dad?" Sasuke was hoping that this was merely a misunderstanding, that his brother was just being framed, that he didn't kill them. He was hoping, hoping….but….

"Yes…yes I did."

but his hopes was crushed and he felt his world crumle before his eyes as he heard those words being spoken coldly.

"But...why? WHY!"

"I wanted to test my strength. To see what I am capable of." And as Itachi answered, his black eyes turned red and the _Mangekyō Sharingan_ was revealed.

"Damn you! **_DAMN YOU!"_** Sasuke rushed to his brother intent on causing him pain, but he was easily blocked and pinned on the wall by Itachi.

"Do you hate me little brother? Do you wish to kill me?" Sasuke didn't have time to answer as Itachi activated his _Tsukuyomi_.(1)  
Sasuke drooped to his knees and cried, his vision suddenly blurring as he starts to lose consciousness. And….

**_"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_**

...was the last thing he heard.

_My innocence have been tainted_

_Mind now full of loathing and hatred_

_My mind now corrupted_

_Desire for revenge cannot be yielded. _

"Sasuke I'm here to take you back to Konoha! **_Believe it!_**"

"I'm not coming back, dobe."

"What do you mean you're not coming back!"

"I'm not going back to Konoha."

"You **are **going back, even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

And the heart wrenching battle started. And it only stopped when Naruto drooped on the ground unconscious. Rain started to pour, as though the sky was crying for the boys whose childhood was cruelly ripped away from their hands. Childhood that was taken away too early...too soon.

"I have to get stronger. I have to be stronger than him! I have to kill him!" And with those words Sasuke started to walk away and before he disappeared out of sight he looked back at his rival, his friend… and whispered three words.

"**_I'm sorry….Naruto."_**

_As I slowly walk away_

_There's only two things I wish to say_

_That I'll be fine don't worry_

_And wish that one day you'd forgive me._

_

* * *

_  
HeeroXDuo: Well what do you guys think?How do you like my poem? I only spent 30 min to write this story, so it will probably be bad…Please review!


End file.
